Rotten
by LivBlancco
Summary: Depois que se tornou psiquiatra de Coringa, a verdadeira personalidade de Harleen Quinzel, que sempre esteve escondida dentro da escuridão de sua alma, veio à tona. Filha exemplar da alta sociedade, a garota sempre adotou os bons costumes para agradar a todos, porém tudo mudou. E agora o que ela faria, se afogaria em um mar de loucura, ou viveria uma vida de mentiras?
1. Chapter 1—Perfect

**Capítulo 1 - Perfection**

 **Perfeição.**

Esta era a palavra que definia a vida de Harleen Frances Quinzel, ela não poderia ser nada menos que perfeita, era isso que todos esperavam dela desde que podia se lembrar…

Ela era filha de dois membros ilustres de Gotham City. O pai era Charles Quinzel, afiliado as indústrias Wayne, um magnata que mantinha negócios em comum com Thomas Wayne; ambos amigos de longa data e jovens tornaram-se sócios, quando Thomas abriu sua empresa anos mais tarde, pedindo a ajuda de Charles financeiramente, este o ajudou sem hesitar, esta associação tornou-se muito propícia desde seu início.

Quinzel, com seu faro investidor, apostou na ideia de seu amigo, isso lhe rendera bons frutos, fazendo com que o seu investimento aumentasse mais do que o esperado, dobrando sua já tão extensa fortuna que havia herdado de seu falecido pai, dando a sua mulher e filha alto status, contribuindo com que sua esposa Jocelyn tivesse tudo que desejasse. Esta não tinha de realizar nenhum trabalho além de ser esposa e mãe para a pequena Harleen.

A jovem herdara a beleza de sua mãe, com suas feições harmônicas, pele clara, olhos azuis cristalinos e cabelos loiros e sedosos que sempre estavam presos em um coque perfeito no alto da cabeça.

— Isto que você chama de dança, Srta. Quinzel? — chamou-lhe a atenção sua professora de dança, no meio de um ensaio para a seleção de bailarina principal para uma grande apresentação que ocorreria dali a poucos meses, no grande teatro de Gotham, para toda a cidade.

— Desculpe-me, senhorita Porter, mas eu tenho certeza que executei todos os movimentos perfeitamente, não vejo onde possa ter errado.

— Se você acha mesmo que irá chegar a algum lugar com esses passos desengonçados e mal executados, está completamente enganada. Você é de longe nossa pior aquisição, não se engane, querida, você é péssima, mas, por favor, não seja uma completa perda do meu tempo. Faça novamente, só que dessa vez faça com mais dedicação. Entendeu? Aqui queremos a perfeição.

— É claro, senhorita Porter. — disse a moça, abaixando a cabeça perante aos olhos avelãs da coreógrafa.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Cassandra Porter interrompia sua aula para chamar a atenção da jovem, sempre, desde que entrara naquela sala aos seis anos de idade, há quase dez anos, havia ficado claro que sua professora mostrava descontentamento com a mesma, continuamente Harleen era o alvo das críticas da mulher mais velha:

 _"_ _Não é dessa forma, você é patética, não seja tão sem graça, tenha postura, assim nunca chegará a lugar nenhum, garotinha sem talento."_

Estas eram algumas das observações regadas de ironia que Cassandra dirigia à moça, que jamais entendeu a perseguição que sofria, afinal, como ela poderia saber que no passado a sua atual professora havia perdido o homem que amava, Charles, para a mãe de Harleen?

Como uma forma de afetar a loira, referia-se a ela da pior forma possível, fazendo a auto estima da garota ser cada vez mais baixa; mesmo que ela não tivesse nada a ver com o que ocorrera no passado, a professora sentia-se muito bem em vê-la sentindo-se frustrada.

Era natural da humanidade, não? Rebaixar os outros para sentirem-se superiores, matar as esperanças daqueles que eles sentem inveja e causar dor quando se sentem acuados, como animais que atacam para se proteger. Mas o animal ensandecido e racional que é o ser humano, é diferente; ele age com mais irracionalidade dos que outros animais, sempre levados por suas tais "verdades e justiças" tortas.

Novamente Harleen executou o movimento perfeitamente, fazendo com que a professora revirasse os olhos para a moça, dando continuidade em sua aula. Por mais que a loira soubesse que tinha feito corretamente da primeira vez, refez novamente. Fazia balé clássico desde pequena, era um desejo de sua mãe.

A princípio sentia-se muito empolgada com a dança, mas com o decorrer dos anos fazia isso somente para o agrado de sua progenitora, que se sentia satisfeita em ver a filha no palco. Sempre sonhara em ter uma filha bailarina, sob os holofotes... Por mais que a filha fizesse isso somente para sua aprovação e agrado. Não que ela sequer notasse isso, estava ocupada demais sendo a esposa de um grande magnata e considerada a mulher mais perfeita de Gotham para prestar a atenção na garota, contanto que passassem para todos a imagem de família feliz, isso não importava.

Harleen treinava seis horas por dia, intercalava a dança com os estudos na escola, sendo uma aluna média A+ em todas as matérias, era uma garota exemplar e muito dedicada, queria mostrar a todos que podia ser alguém notável.

Ao fim de mais um longo dia, finalmente, a jovem de quinze anos chegou na mansão que morava, sendo levada até lá pelo motorista particular que o pai havia contratado. Chegando na extensa propriedade sentiu-se leve, sentindo o cheiro de grama e terra recém molhada, era algo acolhedor após um dia longo.

Era um sábado a tarde, passava das cinco, e depois de ter tido suas aulas de equitação e balé, tinha enfim um tempo para desfrutar como quisesse. Ledo engano, pois assim que chegou ao seu quarto viu que sua mãe estava em pé perto de uma poltrona, com um copo de bebida na mão. Ela estava muito bem vestida, trajando um vestido creme, que caía como uma luva em seu corpo perfeito, um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Em seus pés sapatos de salto quinze de uma cor um pouco mais clara que o vestido, e algumas poucas joias.

Ela era extremamente elegante, bela e jovial para os seus trinta e cinco anos, Harleen sonhava em ser como a mesma quando tivesse a sua idade. Acima de sua cama havia um vestido em tom pastel, e um sapato com salto compunha um visual belo, mas ainda sim algo que a jovem não usaria caso escolhesse, mas nada que usava era de sua escolha e sim de sua mãe.

— Hoje iremos a um jantar na casa dos Wayne, esteja pronta as seis e meia em ponto.

Ela comunicou a menina, saindo do cômodo, deixando os sons do sapato de grife batendo sobre o piso de carvalho. Nem sequer havia perguntado a sua filha se queria ir a tal evento, somente a avisou; isto era algo corriqueiro para a jovem loira, ninguém perguntava sua opinião sobre algo somente diziam-na o que deveria, ou não, fazer, tinha sua vida totalmente regrada, por todos a sua volta.

O seu quarto era decorado com tons pastéis, móveis claros contrastando com a coloração monocromática. No meio do quarto havia uma cama grande de casal com um dossel e um tapete branco felpudo; o closet era abarrotado de roupas, que demarcavam o estilo marcante e elegante de sua progenitora. Ela abriu a janela que dava para sacada, tendo a vista do jardim de rosas brancas, grama verde... Queria estar ali, mas tinha deveres a cumprir, deixou a janela aberta, fazendo com que a luz do sol entrasse no cômodo. Na mesa de estudos tinha um notebook com flores desenhadas por todo ele.

Foi até a segunda porta, que era a do banheiro, havia uma grande banheira, o lavabo, como toda a casa, era extremamente luxuoso e espaçoso; ela retirou as roupas, as depositando no cesto, se dirigindo a banheira, colocando-a para encher e depositou alguns sais de banho. Logo ela entrou, sendo recebida pela água quente em contato com a pele e agradeceu por isso, era muito bom depois de um treino exaustivo de balé.

Enquanto estava ali, imersa na água quente, pensava em todo o seu dia; sua maior vontade era de contestar as ordens que eram dadas a ela sem escolhas. Queria ter sua voz finalmente ouvida, estava cansada de ter sua vida comandada por outros. Por Deus, nem mesmo seu próprio quarto era do jeito que imaginava. Se pudesse tê-lo da forma que quisesse ele teria em seu espaço muito mais cor, mais vida.

Sua existência era um marasmo sem cor, se pudesse defini-la a colocaria em tons cinza sem nenhuma graça, era entediante e patético, afinal. Era curioso o fato de ter tudo a seu dispor, claro, de coisas matérias, mas suas vontade e anseios jamais eram levados em conta, nem mesmo a presença dos pais ela tinha.

Seu pai vivia sempre muito ocupado trabalhando, queria sempre dar tudo a sua família, esquecendo-se do principal, sua presença. Mas quando estava ali demonstrava ser um homem muito carinhoso com sua mulher e filha.

Já Jocelyn tinha bastante tempo disponível, porém quase não ficava na presença da filha, alegando ter coisas mais interessantes e que demandavam sua presença, isto era normal e Harleen entendia. Por mais que gostasse de dividir o tempo com a mulher que considerava seu modelo a ser seguido, só queria que ela fosse mais amável consigo, mas, infelizmente, isto não estava a seu dispor.

Queria tanto ter coragem, queria tanto que a voz em seu interior fosse ouvida... Mas colocou todas as suas vontades dentro de uma caixa e as esqueceu, escolha era um luxo do qual ela não podia ter. Como a boa menina que era, cumpriria a ordem de todos ao redor, para fazê-los felizes enquanto ela permanecia infeliz. Pelo menos isto lhe trazia algum tipo de conforto.

Com esses pensamentos, ela desceu do carro junto de seus pais para um jantar na casa dos Wayne, para mais uma entediante e longa noite sendo novamente a garota perfeita, como as demais noites, como todas as outras de sua vida.


	2. Chapter 2—Holy fool

Capítulo 2- Holy fool

"Dinheiro, poder, reconhecimento."

Estas são coisas pelas quais os homens vem há séculos travando lutas, guerras diárias, para obter. Três simples coisas que trazem uma mera alusão de conforto e segurança. Força.

Bom, ali naquele espaço estavam homens que detinham todas essas coisas para si. Dinheiro, poder e reconhecimento. Eles eram homens e mulheres ilustres de Gotham City: políticos, grandes empresários e membros da elite daquela cidade, investidores e, dentre todos eles, estava o que era o mais influente: Thomas Wayne.

O homem era considerado o maior benfeitor de toda a cidade; por seu intermédio, o alto índice de criminalidade havia melhorado consideravelmente nos últimos anos, ele, em conjunto com a polícia, havia instaurado uma nova chamada de lei e ordem, para exterminar toda a criminalidade da cidade que há muito estava mergulhada no caos e escuridão que tomava cada rua, como uma grande infecção que se espalhava, alastrava e logo tomava conta.

Os criminosos assumiram o poder à força, faziam suas próprias leis e a polícia estava de mãos atadas, até Wayne aparecer e mudar a sina que Gotham estava destinada a ter.

Naquela noite os Wayne davam mais um de seus eventos destinados à caridade, Thomas era um notável filantropo e queria que seu lar se tornasse um marco de paz e estabilidade, que todos os seus habitantes vissem as mudanças e pudessem se sentir seguros, não temendo que algo os atingisse das sombras.

Estar em meio aquele evento era algo difícil, somente um seleto grupo tinha a chance de comparecer a esses eventos de gala; se você estivesse ali poderia se considerar uma pessoa de muitíssima sorte. Todos estavam extasiados pela nova onda de paz que havia chegado à cidade, todos pareciam felizes e esperançosos para que esta paz durasse um longo período.

Assim que a luxuosa limusine parou em frente a gigante mansão e a família Quinzel saira do automóvel, uma intensa chuva de flashes vieram na direção deles; Jocelyn sorria, assim como seu marido e a filha Harleen, que o fazia somente por educação. No dia posterior aquelas imagens iriam circular pelos meios de comunicação em Gotham, para a senhora Quinzel, a imagem era algo de extrema importância, todos deviam passar a imagem de felicidade estampada em suas faces.

Isto era algo que Harleen havia aprendido há muito tempo, então sempre quando era pega por um flash de câmera, demonstrava conforto, felicidade e um sorriso gentil em seus lábios rosados; por mais que seu interior não estivesse de acordo, era isso que fora ensinado a ela, mascarar as emoções e dar ao outros o que eles esperavam, ser sempre gentil e cordial, em quaisquer circunstâncias um derrape em falso traria descrédito para o nome da família e isso era algo que ela não queria, então lá estava a moça, posando para as fotos, demonstrando entusiasmo que não possuía, para o bem de sua família.

— Charles, meu caro, é ótimo vê-lo! — saudou o patriarca Wayne quando viu o amigo chegar acompanhado de sua esposa e filha.

— Digo o mesmo, Thomas. Há tanto tempo não o vejo, assim como a tão adorável Martha e o jovem Bruce — ele disse olhando a família Wayne altamente bem estruturada e feliz, recepcionando os convidados que chegavam a sua majestosa casa.

— Sim, ando muito ocupado nos últimos tempos, mas entrem e desfrutem de nossa recepção, sintam-se em casa — disse Thomas sorrindo.

O interior da casa era impressionante em cada detalhe, realmente, tudo de extremo bom gosto, pensou Harleen. Por mais luxuosa e bem arquitetada, no local haviam traços pessoais que deixavam o ar acolhedor.

No salão haviam pessoas trajadas com as mais belas roupas: homens de ternos e smokings feitos sob medida, mulheres de vestidos de baile, ornamentados com muito brilho, contrastando com as jóias preciosas que exibiam nas orelhas, mãos e pescoços, junto aos penteados elaborados.

Muitos ali estavam com suas famílias e exibiam seus filhos com admiração e orgulho dizendo seus feitos, apontando entre suas proles quem era o mais próspero em sua tenra idade. Era uma exibição de quem possuía mais, algo tolo e soberbo, todos ali, afinal, eram pessoas notáveis, e criavam seus filhos, as futuras gerações, para serem uma extensão dos mesmos; desde o nascimento dos seus herdeiros e herdeiras, queriam que eles fossem poderosos e que gerassem cobiça entre os outros.

Em sua maioria, ali estavam pessoas mesquinhas e arrogantes, que queriam sempre mais posses, mais domínio, mais reconhecimento, porque ao final, quem possuísse mais coisas detinha o poder; qual o ser humano que não ansiava por tal coisa?

Harleen no meio daquelas pessoas se sentia deslocada e fora de lugar, não era como os outros e, em sua opinião, não lhe era de todo o mal. Aquelas pessoas não possuíam sensibilidade, compaixão para com os outros, eram egoístas e pensavam somente em si, em seu crescimento pessoal, até mesmo naquele evento beneficente, cada um tinha um motivo pessoal para estar ali, tinha certeza que não tinha nada a ver com o bem do povo em geral, tinham seus próprios interesses para tratar.

A espécie humana tão corrompida…

Ficar em meio àquelas pessoas frívolas, participar como ouvinte de conversas e interações sociais, ouvir pessoas discutirem sobre negócios, era cansativo e maçante. No meio de uma conversa sobre investimentos a jovem já não aguentava mais permanecer ali como mera espectadora, sem opinar ou dizer nada, sentia-se como um objeto a ser mostrado, um meio de obtenção, por fim, respirou fundo e sorriu, pedindo licença da conversa, indo para algum lugar desconhecido, afinal nunca antes estivera na mansão Wayne.

Quando enfim estava longe da conversa tediosa, da música, sentiu-se melhor. Parecia estar em uma antessala de uma gigantesca biblioteca, com milhares de exemplares preciosos, que já nem existiam mais; mesmo sabendo que poderia encontrar complicações caso fosse pega, andou em passos leves e suaves, como uma dançarina, sem fazer um único ruído, e pegou um exemplar original de As You Like It, Como lhe Aproveitar, do ilustre, e muito conhecido autor, William Shakespeare e abriu em uma página qualquer, absorvendo as inteligentes palavras de seu autor.

— O mundo inteiro é um palco e todos os homens e mulheres não passam de meros atores. Eles entram e saem de cena e cada um no seu tempo representa diversos papéis…

— Esta é uma ótima comparação — observou uma segunda pessoa, pegando a jovem de surpresa.

Bruce Thomas Wayne era o filho que todos desejavam; assim que Martha descobriu da gravidez, seu marido fez de tudo para que seu herdeiro viesse ao mundo com todos os privilégios e confortos que poderia. Bruce cresceu em um lar cheio de regalias, sem nenhuma dificuldade a lidar em cada passo que dava, em tudo que lhe era ensinado; ele viria a ser um homem de bem e posses assim como seu progenitor.

Já com dezesseis anos era um rapaz formidável, de uma beleza trabalhada sem nenhum esforço, era altivo e forte, dotado de uma inteligência acima da média, e maturidade além de sua idade, possuía olhos negros profundos, que atraiam olhares por onde quer que fosse, afinal, ele era filho de um dos membros mais importantes de Gotham, um dia iria ocupar este lugar.

Diversas jovens já o cobiçavam e faziam de tudo para chamar a sua atenção, como Selina Kyle, a garota sempre tentava algo com ele, por mais que ele rechaçasse a ideia, Selina era muito bonita, porém não tinha nada além para oferecer, era egoísta e fútil, uma casca vazia que só se importava com status. Em mais um evento de sua família, lá estava ela em seu encalço; uma coisa Bruce tinha certeza, ela era mais do que persistente.

Não querendo ser descortês, deu-lhe uma desculpa, saindo de sua companhia e indo para um local aonde não o bajulassem somente pelo peso de seu nome; a passos precisos foi até o seu refúgio, a grande biblioteca de sua família, inesperadamente encontrando uma moça em seu santuário.

Ela parecia tão concentrada, lendo algo em um livro, que nem notou sua entrada no ambiente; pelo que se lembrava aquela se tratava da filha de um dos sócios de seu pai. A moça citou uma das obras de Shakespeare já conhecida por ele, uma das quais mais gostava, por assim dizer.

Por muitas vezes pessoas desenvolvem um papel para atingir uma meta, um objetivo, sendo no meio do caminho desleais, mentindo sobre si mesmos, adotando uma conduta completamente diferente de suas essências, somente pelo prazer de obter algo em troca.

A garota não pode evitar corar por ter sido flagrada, não que estivesse fazendo algo errado, era uma convidada, mas ainda sim não deveria estar ali.

— E-eu sei que não devia estar aqui — desculpou-se, vendo-o cruzar os braços e quase sorrir diante o embaraço da moça, era no mínimo curioso.

— É, não deveria mesmo — ele disse categórico, a fazendo corar de vergonha. — Não deveria estar aqui enquanto uma festa está acontecendo lá fora, o que me leva a acreditar que não gostou muito da recepção.

— Não é isso, é que…

— Que?

Era divertido para ele vê-la tropeçar em respostas, já tinha ficado em frente a muitas garotas e todas elas se portavam como ladys tentando chamar sua atenção, demonstrando suas habilidades sociais, entretanto esta em particular parecia diferente das demais, em sua inocência e timidez.

— Queria tomar um pouco de ar, já estava voltando pra lá. Desculpe-me vir aqui sem permissão, eu acho — ela disse tomando o caminho da porta, querendo sair daquela situação o mais rápido possível, se sua mãe soubesse dessa gafe, iria ficar irritada com a mesma, isto não seria nada bom.

A jovem em passos apressados ia pelo corredor até a sala onde estava ocorrendo o evento, caso uma voz a chamando não a tivesse parado no processo.

— Desculpe, não deveria ter sido descortês, não há problema algum de ter ido à biblioteca, não se preocupe, mas temos um problema. Não me disse seu nome.

— Harleen Quinzel — ela disse sorrindo para o rapaz.

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Harleen. Eu sou…

— Bruce Wayne, filho do grande empresário das indústrias Wayne que atuam na medicina, entretenimento e tecnologia em Gotham. Também foi um prazer te conhecer, agora preciso ir — ela disse polidamente.

Retirando-se, indo em direção aos pais, viu o olhar de advertência que a mãe lhe lançava pela demora. Mas ela não teve tempo de fazer nenhum comentário, pois o jantar iria ser servido naquele instante, todos iam até os seus lugares demarcados por uma plaquinha de metal em frente a seus respectivos nomes, à cabeceira da enorme mesa de carvalho estava Thomas Wayne que sorria perante seus convidados ali presentes.

— Bem, devo dizer que para mim e minha família é um prazer tê-los em nossa casa, só posso agradecê-los, pois com a ajuda de cada um aqui podemos ver os efeitos positivos em nossa tão querida cidade. Finalmente a paz está sendo restabelecida e os maus ,finalmente estão pagando por seus atos infames as nossas famílias e instituições que demos o nosso sangue para estabelecer atrás das grades. Depois de muito tempo posso dizer que estamos seguros e quem se levantar contra a nova onda pacífica de ordem e prosperidade que estamos vivendo, terá de pagar suas ações de acordo com a lei. Os bandidos agora sabem o seu lugar, e também sabem que não podem contra nós, não mais. Agora quero propor um brinde à paz em Gotham e que ela perdure por um longo, longo tempo! — disse o anfitrião.

Terminando seu discurso, ergueu sua taça, incitando os demais a comemorarem sua vitória junto a ele.

Harleen não pôde evitar fazer o mesmo, levantando sua taça de cristal com água para cima, afinal era o que todos faziam. Mas ela discordava do patriarca Wayne, aquela era uma linha tênue, paz e caos, ainda mais naquela cidade, onde as duas coisas sempre andavam na corda bamba, somente um lado não sairia vencedor tão facilmente, o outro lado não desistiria do que se apossaram tão facilmente e pacificamente, aquela paz que Gotham estava vivendo era a ponta do iceberg.

Tolo era quem acreditava que a paz iria perdurar, para os maus, aqueles que viviam à margem da lei, aquilo era uma convite à guerra, que iria fazer o sangue jorrar por todas as ruas daquela cidade. Wayne, como incitador da nova era de "paz", se não fosse cuidadoso, seria o primeiro a cair pelas mãos daqueles que ele próprio condenou. O papel que a vida lhe coube em ser um visionário que queria o bem de seu lar poderia ser o estopim para seu lamentável fim.


End file.
